deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom
Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Ben 10,000 from Ben 10 and Dan Phantom from Danny Phantom. This page was created by Timpack and is his third written Death Battle. The next battle is Snow White VS Susan Pevensie while the previous one was Aelita Schaeffer VS Zoe Orimoto 'Description' Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom! Ben 10 and Danny Phantom might not be participating in this duel but their alternate futures will clash against each other instead. Prepare for a clash between ghosts and aliens. '' 'Intro' Wiz: The Future, the only thing everyone on the planet is afraid of. The fear of what might happen or the person you will become is something everyone share '''Boomstick: Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10 and Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom both meet their alternate futures once and they were rather disappointed in what they saw.' Wiz: That's an understatement especially in Danny's Case. Boomstick: Ben 10,000, The Ultimate Hero Of Earth. ' z Intro Ben 10,000.png ' Wiz: and Dan Phantom, The Ultimate Enemy of Amity Park. z Intro Dan.png Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Ben 10,000' Wiz: Ben Tennyson is one of the world’s most famous heroes. With the ability to turn almost into every single alien in existence, Ben has some exceptional feats under his belts like defeating the intergalactic warlord Vilgax, stopping an invasion by Highbreed, traveling in time, and once he even jumped universes and teamed up with Generator Rex. Boomstick: The funny thing though is that he has accomplished all of this before his 18th birthday. Imagine what his future would be like if this kid who fights monsters, aliens, and crazy scientist on a daily basis ever grew up. ''' Wiz: Indeed Ben’s life has always been a little weird but as he grew up and matured, his power increased as well. When he hit 30 years old, He was no longer known as Ben 10. Now he was known as Ben 10,000. '''Boomstick: Before we delve into the boring analysis part and awesome battle about to take place, we need to address the elephant in the room; which Ben 10,000 we will use in this death battle because there is a lot to choose from. Just to name a few, there is the Dragon ball Z fusion rip-off from Omniverse and the alien steroid user from Ultimate Alien. Wiz: For this battle, however, we will be going with the one from the original series featured in the episodes “Ben 10,000” and “Ken 10.” It’s the most well-known of the current Ben 10,000s. Boomstick: Now with that out of the way, let’s talk aliens since they are Ben’s primary way of accomplishing everything he has and holy shit does he have a lot of them. He has so many that I keep losing track of them. Wiz: Since we are using the original Ben 10,000, we will be giving him every single alien of Bens that appeared in the original series. While he didn’t use all of them in the episodes he was in, it can be assumed that Ben 10,000 still has the capacity to transform into them. Also, this means no aliens from Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, or Omniverse. The only exception to these rules is the aliens mentioned in 2 future episodes but did not make their first appearances until Omniverse like Atomix and Toepick. Boomstick: Ben can burn his enemies to ash with Heatblast, electrocute them with Frankenstrike or Buzzshock, scar them for life with Toepick, freeze them solid with Arcticguana, beat them to a pulp with Fourarms, outnumber them with Ditto, attack from the sky with Stinkfly, ensnare his enemy with vines with Wildwine, turn them to roadkill with Cannonbolt, manipulate nuclear energy with Atomix, and more. I’m out of breath mentioning all these cool aliens but there is still a lot left like mummy and werewolf aliens as well as the one with explosive diarrhea. Also since he is much older and experienced than young Ben, all his aliens have received a sweet power up as well. ''' Wiz: It should be noted though that Ben 10,000 for some reason appears to prefer XLR8 over all his other aliens as he remains in this form for the majority of his time outside of battle. It might not be a good idea to stay in a certain form for too long but since XLR8 can obtain speeds of 500 mph whenever he wishes and has the superhuman reaction time, there is no chance that any villain can catch him off-guard. '''Boomstick: It isn’t all suns and rainbows however as the reason for Ben 10,000 staying alien most of time and not changing back into his regular self very often is what sets him apart from the wisecracking teenager we all know off. Something changed inside of Ben when he had his final confrontation with Vilgax and seeing as Ben completely annihilated the warlord in rage, something truly horrible must have happened. Wiz: Ever since that moment, Ben became so serious and dedicated to his job as a hero that it went to the brink of obsession. As a result, he rarely changed back to human once the latest villain had been vanquished. He also became very brutal in battle. Even after his younger self managed to get him to lighten up a bit, those brutal tendencies still appeared sometimes like for example when Kevin 11,000 hurt his son Ken. The beating Ben gave Kevin as Way Big, one of his strongest aliens would have killed the villain if he had continued the beat down. Boomstick: Just watching that scene makes me cringe. To think that was the kid who beat a weather monster with a guitar of all things when he was younger. Wiz: Me too Boomstick. Me too. Boomstick: Still, Ben 10,000 is much more of a badass than his young counterpart because of one reason; The Master Control. ''' Wiz: The master control is Ben 10,000s greatest weapon in combat. With it, he can stay alien for as long as he wants without having to worry about the Omnitrix power running out. He does not even need to use the Omnitrix to change as he can just think of the alien he wants to transform into next to activate the process. Ben 10,000 uses this to his advantage when fighting the villains of his world as he can come up with a variety of combos changing right in midair or in the middle of an attack to confuse his opponent. This also shows that Ben 10,000 is much more of a strategist than he was in the past. '''Boomstick: He might be a little broodier than I would have liked but the spirit of Ben 10 definitely lives on throughout time and space. Gwen Tennyson: What about Vilgax? Ben 10,000 (XLR8): Last I saw of him, I left him in pieces. It wasn't pretty for anyone. Enough said. Ben Tennyson: Whoa. I really need to lighten up 'Dan Phantom' Wiz: Regardless whether you’re the greatest hero or villain of the universe, one can change into the opposite at any time. Danny Phantom, the half-ghost hero of Amity Park, had, unfortunately, to confirm this theory the hard way when he accidentally traveled forward in time and ran into an evil duplicate of himself. Boomstick: Apparently this version of Danny came to be after the kid cheated through one of his exams so take this as a warning. If you ever decide to cheat your way through school, you might just end up with all of your family and friends were blown to bits by a poorly made boiler like how it happened to this guy. ' Wiz: With everyone he’d known gone, Danny should have gone to stay with one of his cousins or anyone but Vlad Masters, his arch nemesis, who it was that Danny decided to stay within the end. '''Boomstick: Doesn’t the kid know going to the villain for help is always a bad idea? I bet something truly terrible is going to happen. ' Wiz: Your only half correct Boomstick as Vlad actually did not backstab Danny at all as he did just what Danny asked for as he wanted his ghost-half removed to ease the pain. Unfortunately, his ghost-half went berserk and removed Vlads ghost-half and absorbed it before killing his human form and then going on a murderous rampage around the world. This was how Dan Phantom was born. '''Boomstick: I knew it was a bad idea to seek help from your arch nemesis even if it was by accident that he created the worst ghost the world has ever seen. Wiz: Dan is far stronger than both Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius combined as he is a combination of both of them. Therefore he has all the abilities of the two as well but far more deadly. Boomstick: Dan can fire blasts of green fire as well as ectoplasm, duplicate himself many times over, use telekinesis to render a person immobile in the air, can drain a foes energy with ghost stinger, be able to make constructs made out of ecto-energy, create goo made of ectoplasm, channel his fist with ghost-energy for a powerful melee attack, and more. He can even control the weather to some degree and create portals to ghost zone at will. This guys power is insane. We really need a ghostbuster right about now. Wiz: Other than these abilities, Dan also can become invisible, intangible, overshadow a person, and fly as most ghosts can. However, even by ghost standards, Dan’s feats are incredible. He once lifted a tank which weights around 70 to 80 tons and during his battle with his younger self, he received a lot punishment like an oil truck exploding in his face, a building falling on top of him, and was even blasted by the Specter Deflector, which splits a ghosts power in half, and still kept on going as if he had just been stung by an annoying fly. Boomstick: Dan’s true power though is his ability to manipulate his body into any shape or form. With this, he can create holes in his chests to let powerful attacks simply go through him, turn himself into gas for a short moment or even shapeshift. It also gives him a rather sweet healing factor that even Wolverine would have been proud of. Wiz: While his ability to manipulate his body is indeed impressive, Dan has something that surpasses even it; His ghostly wail. This extremely powerful sonic scream has the power to collapse buildings, blow away tanks and helicopters, and even create earthquakes to an extent. When young Danny used this power, he was forced to revert back to human after just using it once or twice. Dan, however, can use it whenever he wants without recoil. He can even survive being hit by the attack himself though it will very much weaken him. Boomstick: Now that I think about it, one does not actually need a ghostbuster to take this ghost of Christmas future down. Why do you ask? Because Dan is very much an arrogant prick. He must have inherited it from Vlad as just like in the past when Vlad fought Danny and always lost, Dan himself eventually lost to his younger self because of being too cocky during the fight. Wiz: He also likes to torture his victims emotionally too as Dan is very sadistic and bloodthirsty. He does not even hesitate to kill the people who he once deemed as family and friends. Boomstick: Luckily Clockwork, the ghost of time, reset everything in the way of the Ghost ex Machina and made sure that Danny would never be able to turn into Dan. He also took the thermos holding a defeated Dan and placed it in his tower where he never ever never would cause any trouble again……………………….…… I so hate Nickelodeon for canceling this show as our favorite future ghost would have returned if there had been one more season. Curse you Nickelodeon! ' Wiz: if he had returned though, he would definitely have once again proven why he is the ultimate enemy. ''Danny: What are you gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then? Dan: You don't get it, do ya? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me! '''Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Ben 10,000 Timeline: In the sky above a very futuristic city, a green portal opened up and exiting it was the figure of a rather frightening individual. He has dressed in a black and white jumpsuit along and his head looked like it was covered by white flames. Dan Phantoms red eyes watched the city below with a sadistic expression on his face. Dan Phantom: This definitely isn’t the ghost zone but that doesn’t matter. I will just go there later once I have had my fun here. In order to get a good look of the city, Dan landed on the roof of a rather strange building that looked like a green hourglass of all things. Dan, however, did not care about the building though as he was more interested in the destruction he was about to cause down on the streets. He should have paid more attention to his surrounding though as a certain hero with the power of a thousand aliens was on his way up to the roof. Ben 10,000 had just woken up after his long overdue nap. His younger self might have helped him regain the fire of his youth but crime fighting was still a serious business. He had worked overdue last night trying to catch the circus freaks and even after having slept for 6 hours straight, he was still tired. If it hadn’t for the alarm warning that there had just occurred an interdimensional breach, he would have slept longer. This was however far more important than him going back to sleep. There was probably a stranger from a different dimension running around in his city and he could already tell that it was probably a bad guy. What he hadn’t expected though was to find his target almost immediately standing near the edge of the tower. Ben 10,000: Yep, definitely a bad guy. Dan heard something behind him and therefore turned around to see Ben walk up to him. In any normal case, Dan would have destroyed this human on the spot for being in his presence but he didn’t as there was something about this person that made Dan uneasy. Dan Phantom: Leave human or you will become my first victim as I terrorize this new world I have stumbled upon. Ben just rolled his eye at the villains' little monologue. He had heard too many already since first gaining the Omnitrix. That didn’t mean that he was underestimating his foe as he could already tell by his posture that this interdimensional traveler was powerful indeed. Ben 10,000: Not to rain on your parade but you will have to go through me if you want to destroy this town. Dan Phantom: As you wish but really should have gone with option B. Nevertheless I shall enjoy making suffer for your insolence. Ben 10,000: Back at you flamehead. Dan’s eyes lit up in anger as he launched himself at the hero as Ben got into his fighting stance. The battle between the ghost villain and the alien hero was about to begin. FIGHT! Preparing to finish this in one hit, Dan channeled his energy into his fist to take down Ben with an Ecto-Energy Strike. To the ghosts surprise though, his opponent was suddenly engulfed in a green light and transformed into Fourarms. The fourarmed alien easily caught Dan’s fist before pummeling him with the remaining 3. Dan’s shock over Fourarms appearance soon wore off as he turned intangible to get out of the aliens grip. The ghost then released a blast of ghostfire at Fourarms who proceeded once again to transform, to Dan’s amazement, this time into Heatblast who absorbed the attack. Dan Phantom: What is this power that you possess? Your no ghost so what are you? Ben 10,000 (Heatblast): Ghost? I’m no ghost. I am an alien. Dan Phantom: An alien? I've never killed an alien before……….. Suddenly Heatblast found himself engulfed in ropes made of ecto-energy as Dan picked up the end of the rope and used it to launch Heatblast into the air. Before Heatblast could free himself, Dan appeared before him again and hit him with an ectoplasm blast sending him crashing onto the streets below. People ran away in fear as Dan landed beside the still tied up Heatblast. He picked up the semiconscious fire alien as he punched him hard in the face sending him into the side of a building. Dan Phantom:………but there’s a first time for everything I guess. It has been interesting but I think I will just kill you now so you don’t interfere later. The building grew green as Dan used his telekinesis to make it fall on top of the alien hero. Thinking his opponent was dead, Dan prepared to unleash his powers on the nearby pedestrians. He did not get very far as he was suddenly punched in the face by XLR8 who then transformed into Diamonhead to protect himself from Dan’s ectoplasm blast before counterattacking by firing crystal at Dan. The ghost just let them pass through him using his intangibility as he was giving Diamonhead a nasty glare. Dan Phantom: How did you escape? Don’t tell me it was another transformation. Ben 10,000 (Diamonhead): '''Sorry to disappoint you but I did indeed change into a Kineceleran to quickly escape. Not that you know what a Kineceleran is since you’re not from this universe. '''Dan Phantom: Since you probably haven’t shown your full arsenal yet, maybe it is time for me to do so. As Diamonhead rushed at Dan, the alien soon found himself facing 5 Dan’s instead of just one. Diamondhead's crystalline structure protected him from receiving any real damage but at the same time, Dan’s clones made it impossible to attack the real one. In order to fix this, Diamonhead transformed into Frankenstrike who emitted an electrical charge that turned the duplicates to dust. Seeing his chance to attack while Frankenstrike was distracted, Dan tried to punch his opponent yet again with an Ecto-Energy strike. This time it connected but Frankenstrike sent an equally strong punch Dan’s way sending both of them flying in opposite directions. Dan at once got up and turned himself invisible to the naked eye. As Frankenstrike started to look for his opponent who was nowhere in sight, he heard a quiet sound behind him and barely managed to grab the hovercar Dan had thrown at him. In response, Ben changed from Frankenstrike to Upchuck who ate the whole car before spitting it back at Dan in the form of green energy. The blasts hit Dan who didn’t really seem that hurt by it although he did let out a groan of pain. As both combatants charged each other once again, this time it was Atomix VS Dan as both released large beam attacks against each other. It was clear though that Atomic Xs blast made of nuclear energy was winning as Dan canceled his attack and flew into the air and used his power over the weather to send a lightning bolt down to strike Atomix. The attack hit the nuclear alien hard but that did not stop him from turning into Cannonbolt and shooting up into the air. Dan summoned another lightning bolt but Cannonbolts hard skin just shrugged it off as he impacted with the ghost villain so hard that both fell down to earth with a large thud. Ben 10,000 (Cannonbolt): You are tough but I have battled much worse enemies than you. You’re better off going back to where you came from. Dan Phantom: And let you live? That’s not how I work or do I? A devious smile suddenly appeared on Dan’s face as he looked at Cannonbolt with his red eyes licking his lips for some reason. Ben 10,000 (Cannonbolt): I have a bad feeling right about now. Dan Phantom: I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR POWER FOR MY OWN. Without any warning, Dan threw himself at Cannonbolt who tried to dodge but it was futile as Dan used he overshadow ability to try to possess his foe. Cannonbolt felt something trying to take over his mind and body from the inside but the alien hero at once relaxed to Dan’s surprise. Only a moment later, Dan found himself violently removed from Cannonbolts body as he was blinded by a bright green light. Next, he knew, he was laying in a huge crater of his own maker. Dan Phantom: How did you….? No one has ever managed to prevent an overshadowing that I know of. Ben 10,000 (Cannonbolt): You’re not the first one to have tried that. The other guy failed as well. Dan Phantom: You will pay for this humiliation. I shall kill everyone you have ever loved or better yet, I shall torture them until they beg that I end their pathetic lives once I am finished with you. Dan at once recognized his mistake as Cannonbolts eyes lit up in anger as he transformed back into Diamonhead who proceeded to throw 3 large crystals at Dan. The ghost simply let the attacks go through by going intangible but suddenly he was face to face with Buzzshock who gave Dan a nasty electric shock before turning into Fourarms who grabbed Dan’s face and gave him such a beating that a certain green rage monster would have been proud off. It did not stop there though as it was Articguanas turn next as he froze Dan with his ice breath and then burned him with Heatblast. As the ice melted, Dan tried to counterattacked with ghost stinger but found himself hitting nothing as it was now Snare-Oh he was facing who simply allowed the attack to pass through his bandages. Snare-Oh followed it up with an uppercut to Dan’s face before continuing the string of attack with Blitzwolf who released his signature ultrasonic howl. Dan was astounded by the change in his opponent’s behavior. If this continued, this change in personality would be the end of him. Seeing as Blitzwolf had released a pale version of his ghostly wail, it was time to show him the true power behind the attack. Blitzwolf was thrown backward by the strength behind Dan’s ghostly wail. He refused to give up though as this fiend had threatened his family. No one threatens the Tennyson family. Especially since the Vilgax incident all those years ago. Ben’s eyes turned red of rage as he changed from Blitzwolf into Way big. The tokustar slowly began to walk through the ghostly wail to Dan’s shock. The ghost increased the power behind the ghostly wail to the maximum but still Way Big kept getting closer and closer until he was right above Dan. As he had used far too much power in this fight already, Dan found himself unable to become intangible as Way Bigs fist smashed him into the ground. Ben 10,000 (Way Big): Don’t ever threaten my family ever again. This brutal beating lasted only a couple of minutes but to Dan, it felt like hours had passed by. Having finally calmed down, Ben looked down to see if Dan had been defeated. The answer was wrong as Dan was trying to get on his feet but the ghost had taken such a beating that he couldn’t move. Dan, however, was determined to continue this fight and win. Dan Phantom: I….WONT….LOSE….TO….THE….LIKES….OF….YOU. Ben 10,000 (Way Big): Give up or I will not hesitate to destroy you to protect this world from your evil. Dan Phantom: NEVER! Ben 10,000 (Way Big): Wrong answer. To finish this up quickly, Way big disappeared as Ben changed into Toepick. He opened the cage over his face letting Dan witness the horror that was Toepicks face. There was no one in the universe that was immune to Toepicks face. Dan was no exception. Dan Phantom: GET AWAY FROM ME! STOPP! DON’T GET ANY CLOSER! I AM WARNING YOU! YOU WOULDENT LIKE ME ANGRY! Seeing as Dan was mentally unable to fight back, Ben changed from Toepick into Atomix for the second time as he prepared the attack that would finish this battle once and for all. Ben 10,000 (Atomix): HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA; NUCLEAR WINNER Dan Phantom: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The massive blast of nuclear energy completely destroyed Dan on a molecular level leaving no traces of the powerful ghost left as the attack disappeared. Dan Phantom, the ghost that terrorized his own earth for years and killed most of the planet's inhabitants, had been defeated in battle by Ben 10,000, the bearer of the Omnitrix. KO! ''- Ben 10,000 changes into XLR8 and runs farther into the city to fight crime as humans and aliens alike cheer his name.'' ''- Clockwork smiles at the image of Dan being completely disintegrated as he had observed the fight from afar from his tower in the ghost zone.'' 'Results' 'Boomstick: I guess we all know now who would win in a fight between ghosts and aliens. ' Wiz: Dan is a very powerful and destructive individual. There is no question about that as if he had fought any other opponent; he would have surely come out on top. His strength and durability are amazing after all. To answer why Ben 10,000 won this though, we first need to theorize how this battle would have gone if he had used the regular Ben 10 and Danny Phantom instead of their alternative futures. 'Boomstick: Surprisingly when one compares the two in the past, Danny has the greater chance of winning than Dan had in this battle. It’s not surprising though as the Omnitrix was a real bitch back in the day to control as it would often run out of power leaving Ben hanging a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes before being able to transform again. It does not help that the stupid watch sometimes gives the kid the wrong alien. Even when Ben got older, he could only switch aliens 2 or 3 times until the watch ran out of power again leaving Ben defenseless. For being the strongest device in the universe, it sure has a lot of faulty wiring that Azmuth really should have fixed by now. ' Wiz: Danny, however, has all of his powers ready to be unleashed at the beginning of the fight and does not have a time limit for how long he can use them making it likely that Danny would have won in the past. Ben 10,000, however, has no time limit and can stay alien indefinitely due to having unlocked the master control. The constant barrage of aliens overwhelmed Dan as many had similar powers that he had like Heatblast being able to negate Dans ghostfire for example. Still, since he is called Ben 10,000, it is obvious that this version of Ben has far more powers and abilities that were shown in the show outclassing Dan in every way. 'Boomstick: Before we finish up this episode, we still have to answer one more important question; why was Dan unable to overshadow Ben 10,000? That’s easy to answer as apparently, the Omnitrix protects the wearer from being possessed by ghostly entities when in alien form for some reason. It is never explained how though. ' Wiz: This function of the Omnitrix does work however as the ghostly villain Zs'Skayr once tried to possess Ben as Fourarms during the events of the original series. It failed as Zs'Skayr was ejected just like Dan was in this fight. 'Boomstick: Dan did manage to keep Ben 10,000 on his toes for a while with his strange combination of ghost powers but in the end, Dan was Ghost-Busted. ' Wiz: The winner is Ben 10,000 Who are you rooting for in this battle? Ben 10,000 Dan Phantom Do you aggre with the result? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Danny Phantom vs Ben 10 themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:Aliens VS Ghosts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016